SR25
The SR25 (Stoner Rifle 25) is a fully automatic Sniper Rifle (Primary Weapon) that can be purchased in the Shop for 1,100 GP. Along with the M24 it is the cheapest sniper. It is faster than the MSG-90 but does less damage, and has the lowest damage rating out of all sniper rifles. It also has a magazine of 10 bullets, and 3 extra magazines to make a full total of 40 bullets. Furthermore, because it is automatic, is slightly cheaper than other snipers, and comes with a pre-attached silencer, the SR25 is a popular secondary rifle. Its rate of fire makes it the fastest 2 shot kill sniper out there, and many pros use it because it's cheap and easy to use. Its enhanced counterpart, the SR25 Sandfire, can be obtained by chance from Supply Case SR. On its early stages in the game, the SR25's firing mode, along with the MSG-90, has changed to fully automatic, which still has the same fire rate, but is now easier to use. Since the 4-29-09 Patch, the SR25 is available as your default Primary Weapon through the Black Market item Default Primary Weapon Change - SR25. However, it costs a whopping 32,900 NX, which is $32.90 USD in real money. UPDATE: As of the 2-3-10 Patch, Default Primary Weapon Change - SR25 along with the other Default Weapon Changes have been removed from the Black Market and are no longer available. Customization The SR25 can only be fitted with Magazine modification, as a Suppressor and a Scope are already incorporated into the weapon design. Popularity The SR25 is one of the more popular snipers in the game. It is an efficient gun with a fast fire rate, low recoil, and close to perfect accuracy. It is also the cheapest sniper in the game, not counting the pre-attached silencer. It is frequently called a noob weapon, especially in sniper only matches. Trivia * In a patch, the SR25 has had a trigger delay of about a quarter second added to it, possibly to make the new Dragunov SVD more popular. However, after the 2-04-09 Patch, Nexon said the delay was "fixed", meaning it was a small bug before the February 2009 Patch. * The SR25 comes with a built-in Supressor. Since one would cost 100 GP on another gun, the SR25 without silencing would only cost about 1000 GP. * Though the silencer is integrated, it barely muffles the shot at all. As such, players using the SR25 can easily be spotted. * This gun is constantly being compared to the L96A1, as the 2 are the most popular GP sniper rifles in the game. The SR25 is faster, has more ammo, and is more accurate. The L96A1 is stronger, sturdier, and more feared. *There is no dash between SR and 25 as you can see in the picture taken ingame below and you can also check in the arsenal on the CA website. *On Roadkill, the SR25 cannot fire from one end of the map to the other. If you fire just within the maximum range, it takes over 5 shots to kill in the chest. Warning!!! *During Closed Beta testing, the SR25 had perfect accuracy. It was reduced to the accuracy it has now during Open Beta testing. Images .]] Category:Sniper Rifles